1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating resistance flow rate measuring apparatus, and more particularly to a heating resistance flow rate measuring apparatus for measuring the flow rate of a fluid based on a detected temperature difference between temperature detecting resistors disposed on both sides of a heating resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of known heating resistance flow rate measuring apparatus comprises a heating resistor and temperature detecting resistors disposed respectively upstream and downstream of the heating resistor in the flowing direction of a fluid. The flow rate of the fluid is determined by measuring a temperature difference between the temperature detecting resistors on the upstream and downstream sides.
As one example of that type of heating resistance flow rate measuring apparatus, there is a thermal type airflow sensor disclosed in Patent Reference 1; JP,A 2002-48616.